smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bepe
Overview Bepe is the heroic warrior of justice battling against the evil forces of the Libcucks with his mighty American Sword Of American Justice. He is friends with Smegmanin. While his peers were wasting their time partying, he studied the blade. Personality Bepe is extremely zealous and committed to defeating the "SJW menace", "libcucks", and "showering". He sees himself as a mighty warrior, and trains daily with his sword to stop the menaces that he sees plaguing America every day. Bepe does not seem to be aware of the true nature of America, and refers to any place he lives as "America". Powers and Abilities Cuck Sensing Ability Bepe claims to have the ability to "sense cuckery" with his powerful shrimp-like senses, allowing him to detect cuckoldry and liberalism seemingly anywhere. However, Bepe does not seem to be able to understand actual political theory or jargon, so those nearby him can hold left wing beliefs without activating his sensors. Scientists are still investigating this strange anomaly, to determine if a way to evade Bepe's senses exists. Swordsmanship Bepe is best known for his love of violence and favors swords in combat. According to Bepe, he studied the blade all through high school and college, with a minor in guns. When investigated further, it was determined that Bepe's training regiment consists entirely of playing the popular video game Dark Souls, though intensive observation has only observed that rather than progressing through the game, Bepe elects to repeatedly swing the character's sword at nothing for hours on end. Occasionally he defeats an enemy in the game, at which point he says "git gud", and turns off the game. It was later learned that this technique was learned during his training under John Darksouls himself. Despite Bepe's unconventional fighting style, his combat ability is unquestionable, as he has racked up upwards of REDACTED hundred casualties, granting him a threat level of "Nearly Goku". It is estimated he is slightly weaker than Mangostis, though he is still young and has potential to increase his abilities. Early Life Bepe was born. "The Smegs" Bassist In 2017, Bepe along with his friends Smegmanin, Mangostis, joined with prolific musician Piglet's Big Game: The Person, and formed "The Smegs". Bepe played as the bassist, his four arms granting him much more freedom to play. Their first album, "Wii Will Rock U". The group enjoyed great success, topping the charts with their hit single, "Two Screens, No Hands", which was lauded for its emotional depth and crushing sorrowful vocals by Smegmanin. While part of The Smegs, Bepe refused to wear pants. The Smegs' success would end up irrevocably changing them, and Bepe was no exception. As the band grew in fame, Bepe began to interact with fans, who would send him tons of letters and gifts. Feeling positive affection for the first time in his life, Bepe began to feel "happiness" and "empathy" for others. "It was little things at first, like how I'd feel slightly bad about calling people 'cucks' for no reason." Bepe recounted. "Then I'd start, like, seeing people and just being like 'eh, that doesn't bother me'. I thought I could turn it back on, thought if I saw some real cuckoldry, I'd fight it in an instant. But then one day, I came home, ran into a woman, and DIDN'T blame her for destroying the West? That's when I knew I had a problem." That night Bepe went on to a week long bender, wherein he went into a downward spiral of showering regularly, respecting peoples' boundaries, being emotionally honest, and being positive to teammates while playing Overwatch. "They found me, glued to the monitor, enjoying a video game. It was the lowest point in my life; I gave everyone on the enemy team.... I ENDORSED ALL OF THEM. OH GOD." Shortly after, Bepe quit the band and checked into rehab, where he was screamed obscenities at over voice chat for 30 days straight. Finally, he returned to normal life, swearing off music ever again. "Those were dark times. Sometimes I still see a woman with dyed hair and rather than 'femenazi scum', I think 'oh thats a normal person with some hair dye'. It reminds me just how close I came to going off the deep end. Fuckers." Crusades Over the course of his life, Bepe has taken it upon himself to solve various problems nobody asked him to, usually through the use of his trusty sword and occasionally guns. These will often begin with Bepe discovering an injustice that those with inferior senses would be unable to detect, and then proceed to use violence until a solution is reached. The Libcucks Bepe's mortal enemies are the SJWs and Cucks, as well as Libcucks, who he opposes to the point of obsession. It is estimated that every 3 months, if Bepe has not detected any Cuck activity, he will roam the earth in search of it. Such expeditions are to be monitored after the events of June 28, 1914. Bepe has shown great admiration for The Skeptics, who fight The Cucks, applying to join them several times. The Skeptics pretend he doesn't exist and avoid direct eye contact. When contacted, the Skeptics replied "oh god please don't tell him we're here. that thing is living proof that no good god exists." The War on Christmas Bepe was one of the many volunteers into the 303 War on Christmas, where he fought alongside the Roman Army to destroy Christmas during the Diocletian Persecution. However, the Roman Army never officially acknowledged his involvement, with records stating "what the fuck who is that guy. What the fuck is an 'America'." Bepe fought valiantly to stop the "SJW Christian menace" from overtaking Rome, though ultimately he was banished by Diocletian for accidentally cutting the Colluseum in half, killing half the people in attendance. In his memoirs, Bepe refers to this event as "censorship". The War on Christmas 2: The Revenge Two thousand years later, Bepe once again volunteered for the War on Christmas in America, having attempted various times throughout 2003 to enlist, much to the confusion of many military officials. According to USA military records, during this time Bepe was accidentally dispatched to Britain, killing REDACTED people, despite no conflict existing at the time. Despite the fact that he had once declared Christianity to be "peak cuck religion of SJWs", he now regarded secularists as "Extreme SJW libcuck menace", and championed Christianity as "the greatest of all cultures that I would never fight against". Bepe would continue his activity into the early 2010s, at one point breaking into political pundit Bill O'Reilly's home in order to salute him and ask for orders. According to security footage, O'Reilly responded by screaming and vomiting in fear, shouting "OH CHRIST OH LORD THERE IS NO GOD THERE IS NO GOD, I MUST UNSEE WHAT I HAVE SEEN" and producing a bottle of unidentified pills, swallowing an entire handful of them before passing out. When interviewed, O'Reilly denied any knowledge of the event, and when shown the footage, proceeded to scream, vomit, and down another handful of pills, waking up with no recollection. Bepe continued searching for the front lines up until late 2015, when he finally decided to punch a statue of then President Barack Obama, break his hand in the process, and declare victory for America. Inquisitor Bepe During the reign of President Keemstar during 2015-2017, Bepe's cuck-sensing abilities were found to be of use to the Keemstar Administration. Keemstar thusly granted him the role of "Inquisitor", and told him to investigate and bring to justice all who were suspected of working with the Cucks. Bepe took the role with zeal, incarcerating 153,000 people on his first day alone. However, Bepe proved to be too enthusiastic, and Keemstar realized he needed to reign him in. Under the guise of a promotion, Bepe was sent to work in the "Legal Cuckery" department, where he would perform paperwork to own the libs. This occupied Bepe for a short time, but eventually he was unable to contain his lust for cuck-owning, and abandoned his post. When Keemstar was finally overthrown, Bepe was prosecuted by the American Government for treason, but he simply called everyone cucks and ran out of the hearing. Gallery Blade of bepe.png band_bepe.png wtf.png Executor.jpg bepedab.jpg liefeldbepe.jpg futurebep.png